Je te trouverai
by DeesseMew
Summary: OS. Aphrodite ne lâchera pas tant qu'il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche.


**Auteur :** Bon, je l'avoue. C'était le début d'une plus loooooongue fic mais je l'ai laissé de côté. Voila. Comment on récupère les bouts pour faire un OS. Bouhaha (oui je mérite le fouet)...

* * *

Saleté.

Petite futée. Aphrodite en était certain : cette chose se cachait sournoisement dans son temple. Mais il n'était pas dupe : à la moindre inattention de sa part et cette chose réapparaîtra et viendra inextricablement lui dévorer le pied ou un bras. Ah, mais cela ne se passera pas comme cela, ô que non. Foi de chevalier des Poissons, il l'aura avant elle. Il avait déjà fait en sorte que toutes les cachettes possibles soient réduites au maximum. Il avait bougé les armoires où se tenaient des gros livres sur la Suède, celle de ses vêtements quand il ne portait pas sa lourde armure d'or, celle où était entreposée sa réserve de nourriture. Il avait aussi retiré toutes les boîtes de conserve de la cuisine pour les disperser sur le sol. Au cas où bien sûr, la chose avait décidé de se cacher vicieusement derrière et attendre que le chevalier d'or eût un petit creux pour lui arracher un doigt.

Il avait même vérifié sa Pandora Box avant de la mettre au fond de ses appartements près de son lit. On ne savait jamais. D'ailleurs, il avait même bougé son lit (et trouvé une énorme quantité de poussière) et retiré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dessous de celui-ci.

Il faisait chaud dans la maison des Poissons. C'était le début des beaux jours. Le soleil était à nouveau au rendez-vous, les oiseaux chantaient et les chevaliers d'or profitaient de ce temps pour couler quelques jours de repos bien mérités.

Mais non, c'était trop beau pour durer. Aphrodite ne pouvait pas se reposer. Pas maintenant qu'il connaissait sa présence dans son temple.

Il savait au fond de lui que les autres chevaliers d'or le trouveraient complètement ridicule à arpenter le douzième temple de cette manière, à la recherche d'un ennemi mortel. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment compris. Aiolia avait même fait la remarque que les petites bêtes ne mangeaient jamais les grosses. Sur le coup, Aphrodite s'était senti quelque peu rassuré. C'était sans compter DeathMask qui avait répliqué qu'une certaine race de chats sauvages était suffisamment enragée pour tuer un mouton. Cette remarque n'avait fait plaisir ni au suédois et encore moins à Mû qui avait lancé un regard semi-noir semi-inquiet au chevalier du Lion. Ce dernier s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel et de traiter DeathMask de « Crabe idiot ». De toute manière, pour le « chat sauvage », il était plus naturel d'avoir justement peur d'un lion ou même d'un requin qu'une pauvre chose qui avait comme seul défaut d'être repoussante et de posséder huit pattes. Ce fut bien évidemment à ce moment-là que Milo les avait rejoints et qu'entendant « bestiole repoussante » et « huit pattes » , il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils parlaient de lui. Après tout, les scorpions avaient huit pattes et étaient « repoussants ». Mais ce n'était pas de « ces bestioles » qu'ils parlaient justement... Aphrodite s'en fichait complètement que son temple soit rempli de scorpions ou de lion ou même « de chats enragés qui tuaient les moutons ». Mais pas de cela. Pas de cette...chose.

Bon sang, où était-elle cachée ?Armé d'une lampe de poche, il scrutait chaque recoin de son temple. Il avait regardé partout au moins trois fois. Ç'aimait les endroits sombres, ces petites bêtes-là. Il se doutait qu'il allait tôt ou tard tomber sur elle, allongée de toute sa longueur, le narguant avant de lui sauter au visage pour lui gober un oeil.

Il était midi au sanctuaire et l'estomac du chevalier d'or le lui rappelait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se ranger derrière de la nourriture tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée. Non et non. Elle devait être forcément quelque part. À moins qu'elle soit simplement sortie de son temple pour aller à ses rosiers ? Non. Impossible. Ces bestioles aimaient trop rester dans son temple.

« Alors ? »

Aphrodite qui scrutait le dessous de son lit avec sa lampe de poche releva la tête. De l'autre côté du lit se tenait Shura portant son armure sans son casque. Le chevalier des Poissons tapota le matelas du bout des doigts et répliqua avec mauvaise humeur :

« Rien ! Je ne sais pas où elle se cache. J'ai regardé pratiquement partout... »

Shura se gratta la tempe du bout de l'ongle de son index droit avant d'ajouter :

« Laisse tomber. Elle est sans doute très loin..ou alors derrière la plomberie. » La plomberie !

« Zut ! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! S'exclama Aphrodite en se levant d'un bond. J'ai pas regardé derrière les radiateurs... »

Il se précipita vers le premier radiateur qu'il vit et balaya le faisceau de sa lampe dans l'espace entre le mur et l'appareil. Shura soupira, observant son ami qui faisait vraiment tout un plat pour pas grand-chose. Après tout : ce n'était qu'une simple et toute mignonne petite chose à huit pattes.

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets, souffla Shura.

⁃ Je ne dormirai pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas réglé son compte, rétorqua Aphrodite en se dirigeant vers un autre radiateur.

⁃ Mais bon sang, c'est juste une araignée ! »

Aphrodite s'arrêta net. Juste une araignée, hein ? Il se retourna vers le gardien du dixième temple, le menaçant avec sa lampe.

« Je te signale qu'ici c'est le temple des Poissons et pas celui des araignées !

⁃ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton temple ! S'écrit Shura, en écarquillant les yeux. Tu mets tes appartements sans dessus-dessous pour une bestiole inoffensive ! »

Le principal intéressé soupira d'exaspération et retourna à son radiateur.

Les autres chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas vraiment cette obsession. C'était pourtant clair dans l'esprit du chevalier des Poissons : une bonne araignée était une araignée morte. Ni plus ni moins. Tant pis le temps que cela prendra, il la retrouvera. Sans doute cachée dans un vieux vêtement ou dans la baignoire ou encore dans un lieu presque inaccessible. Mais il la retrouvera. Il en était certain. Et il lui fera sa fête, sans doute comme un possédé.

« Bon, bref... Je suis venu te dire qu'on allait manger en ville ensemble. Et que si ça te tentait, tu pouvais venir avec nous, fit le Capricorne en mettant ses mains derrière la tête. Tu peux bien faire une pause dans ta chasse, non ? »

Aphrodite répondit avec un grognement presque inaudible avant de passer dans la cuisine. Shura continua :

« C'est un oui, un non ou un peut-être ça ? »

De la chambre, Shura entendit un soupir. Visiblement, le chevalier d'or des Poissons était très irrité par sa chasse qui n'aboutissait à rien de concluant. D'un geste fatigué, il déposa sa lampe torche sur la table et fit d'une petite voix :

« Tu as raison. Je peux bien faire une petite pause...L'estomac calé, je pourrai mieux chercher. Je dois la trouver, cette petite peste ! »

Shura esquissa un sourire amusé avant de quitter l'appartement d'Aphrodite. Ce dernier lança un dernier coup d'oeil à sa lampe avant de le suivre. Oui, cela pouvait bien attendre une petite heure. Et aussi, pourquoi pas demander de l'aide ou du soutien moral à ses compères..Cela ne lui fera pas de tort. Après tout, d'accord, c'était complètement ridicule de s'enticher à poursuivre un pauvre arachnide tout cela, car il avait eu le malheur de se retrouver à la vue de tous, mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. C'était plus fort que lui.

Déjà tout petit, la simple vue d'araignées l'insupportait. Il se précipitait dans la robe de sa mère ou alors s'armait d'un livre pour écraser le dangereux animal. D'une voix câline, sa mère lui expliquait que cette araignée ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Mais dans l'esprit du jeune chevalier, ce n'était pas du tout cela. Pour lui, c'était évident qu'elle était là non pas par hasard, mais pour lui. Et qu'elle lui mangerait une jambe s'il la laissait en vie. Chose bien évidemment exagérée selon sa mère. Aphrodite n'avait jamais reconnu son problème de « phobie ». Pour lui, cela n'en était pas une, mais une question de dégoût tout simple de l'animal en lui-même.

Non, le chevalier des Poissons n'avait aucunement peur des araignées. Du moins, il s'en convainquait.

FIN.


End file.
